Can't hold back
by hellovick
Summary: "I couldn't stop. Her beautiful voice was all I wanted to hear." (Lemon) One-shot! :D


-O-oz! Stop! - She moaned. But I couldn't, I couldn't stop. Her beautiful voice was all I wanted to hear.

I was touching her, fingering her right there, under her panties.

I can't explain how we got to it, but yes, I loved all of it.

My two fingers were incredibly wet, and I was so glad she was enjoying it. I leaned in to her ear and whispered-Moan, moan for me, Alice-. She tried to fight back all of her moaning, fortunately, she couldn't.

We were in my room, sitting on the floor next to the bed, and Alice was leaning against it. She panted and let out a gasp of pleasure.

I knew someone could come in and discover us, but honestly, I didn't care. Alice's flushed face was all I cared about, and to make her moan my name.

I remember now, we had slept together last night, (no, we didn't do anything) so we were still on pijamas now. I lifter her nightgown up and lowered my hand more and more, touching her leg. Then, she moaned, and I liked that, so I moved my hand and touched her above her underwear. We were kissing all the while. She broke the kiss with a gasp, and moaned.

I didn't know what was wrong with me! But her sweet voice, moaning for me, that was what made me introduce my hand inside her underwear and star to caress her intimate part. She looked surprised, really, and was blushing madly. She didn't know what I was doing. I was completely red, too. But then, her moaning became louder, so I inserted one finger, and then another one…

And that was how we got to the situation we were in now...

-Ah…- Then again, she moaned. I loved it. She placed her hands in the one I was fingering her with. I placed my other hand above her head, in the mattress.

-Alice- I whispered to her, while pressing a little against her. I myself was starting to have a reaction. I kept on thrusting in and out, in and out, faster each time, until she arched her back and held my hand tighter, letting out a beautiful moan.

She came.

She was panting and trembling. Her beautiful face was tainted with red.

-Oz…- she said in a whisper, looking at me like questioning me what was that I did to her.

Right, now I felt like a pervert, and when I looked at her again, I blushed madly. She was blushing, panting. Her nightgown was completely disordered and lifted up; showing her underwear, which was almost out of place. And then, I felt strange; a part of me urged to do something more.

-Alice, I— Then I was surprisingly cut by her lips on mine. I got it, I couldn't hold back.

I started to touch her body, and removed her nightgown completely, then, she removed my shirt.

If Sharon found out… But she wouldn't, I hoped.

I left Alice's lips and went to her breasts, ashamed. But like I said before, I couldn't hold back. I touched one and licked the other. She panted, and I liked it, so I pinched her breasts with my mouth softly. After a couple of seconds, I entered her with a finger again; whatever step I took, I wanted to be sure she wouldn't feel pain. After a while, I was already entering her with three fingers.

-A-ah! - She arched her back once more. Slowly, I managed to carry her and lay her on the bed. I removed my pants, blushing furiously.

Was that even real? Alice, my most precious Alice, and me, like this?

I placed my hand on her cheek- Alice… Do you want me to take the next step? - I asked her. She pulled me into another kiss, then parted, and whispered a low "yes", enough for me to hear. That was all I needed. I entered her with three fingers once more, making her moan my name.

I kissed her over and over again, trying to distract her. Then, I removed both of our underwear, and covered us with the sheets. I kissed her, fingered her. After a while, I took my fingers out and entered her myself. She let out a scream –A-Alice, they will hear us… Please, hold on- I waited for a couple of seconds, kissing her passionately. –I'm sorry… Does it still hurt? - I looked at her full of concern.

-It doesn't hurt… too much…- She responded-… Go… on- Then, I smiled at her sweetly and kissed her cheek, then her neck and her lips. I started moving. She hugged me firmly and panted.

I kept on thrusting slowly until she started moaning. I licked her ear. This was paradise.

-Oz- Her voice calling my name was wonderful. She moved her hips together with mine, bringing me deeper inside of her. I held her hands with mine.

I groaned. It was fantastic. The temperature of our bodies grew with every thrust.

-Alice… please, say my name- I told her, reaching the end.

-Oz- She moaned loudly. She arched her back. I kissed her. And we reached climax together.

I kept kissing her, touching her tongue with mine. I parted slowly. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, trying to catch air. I deposited a kiss on her forehead, and lied next to her; I tried to catch my breath as well. I hugged her, happy. This was our secret.

So I'm looking at her now, while she sleeps next to me. She's beautiful, my precious Alice. I'm happy, I really am.

Certainly, anyone will find out.

Ohoho, I don't know why I made you such a pervert, Oz. I'm sorry.

¡Hope you enjoy this short fanfic! :D


End file.
